


Three Days Feels Like a Lifetime

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor hates saying goodbye to his family.





	Three Days Feels Like a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @doctorroseprompts drabble prompt 'Stay'

He hated, absolutely dreaded these times.

As a consultant for Torchwood, part of the Doctor’s role was to travel so he could help out in certain areas. He enjoyed his job, but leaving Rose and his young daughter behind broke his singular heart.

He hovered in the doorway, holding Rose close to his chest. She reached up, leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips. He murmured against her mouth, not wanting to break apart, but alas, they had to.

He eased out of their kiss, giving his wife a soft smile, to which she replicated.

“I’ll see you in a few days” she sniffed. The Doctor nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll be back before you know it. I love you. So much” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple.

Rose stepped back to pick up their four year old, passing her to her Dad.

“Are you going to say goodbye to Daddy?” he asked. Hailey nodded, stretching her arms out for a cuddle. The Doctor accepted his daughter and embraced her.

“Love you, darling Hailey. Be good for Mummy, eh? I’ll miss you so much” he murmured into her soft blonde hair.

“Stay, Daddy? Please?” she begged.

The Doctor was alarmed at the tone of Hailey’s voice wavering. He shifted her in his arms so he could see her face. Tears greeted him, and he peppered kisses against her freckles to catch the tears.

“Hey now, darling. Daddy will be back soon. Remember that I love you and Mummy more than anything in the universe.” Hailey blinked up at him before flinging herself back in his arms.

“Love you too, Daddy” she said, while the Doctor rubbed her back.

Rose stepped up so she could indulge herself in the cuddle. They held each other for a few more moments, until the sound of a taxi’s horn could be heard.

The Doctor gave Rose and Hailey one final kiss, before picking up his bag. He grinned and held his hand up in a wave.

“See you both in a few days. Love you two, so, so much”

“We love you too” Rose smiled, fresh tears pricking her eyes. Hailey returned her father’s wave from where she was perched on her mother’s hip.

“Love you, Daddy”

He smiled warmly at his family before turning his heel towards the waiting cab.

“Be safe. We want you back in one piece!” Rose called out as he was about to open the door. He sniffed, before turing around to find his family still standing in the doorway.

“I’ll try my hardest” he promised, in false cheer. He blew Rose and Hailey a kiss before hopping in.

The Doctor made sure the taxi was well away from his house before he let the tears flow.

He knew he would only be away for three days, but it seemed like a lifetime being separated from his family.


End file.
